sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Gregory Kipchumba
| cityofbirth = Nairobi | countryofbirth = Kenya | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Merrickton | clubnumber = 27 | youthyears = 2006-2009 | youthclubs = Boston Terriers | years = 2010 2011-2013 2013-2015 2015-2017 2017-2019 2019- | clubs = Puerto Rico Islanders Black Lions Bay View Western Sun RivalSport Merrickton | caps(goals) = 5 (0) | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Gregory Bethwell Kipchumba (born July 18, 1988) is a Kenyan American professional soccer player who plays as an outside midfielder for Merrickton in St. Gregory's League B. Early life and college career Kipchumba first arrived in the United States with his family at age 8, settling in Boston, Massachusetts. Originally struggling to fit in with his peers, Kipchumba discovered his knack for soccer during middle school and eventually went on to represent his high school. In 2006, Kipchumba was accepted to Boston University and he played four years for the Terriers men's soccer team, from 2006 to 2009, winning a conference championship in his junior year and making two appearances in the NCAA Tournament as a sophomore and junior. Kipchumba declared for the 2010 MLS SuperDraft but was not selected by any club (although his Boston University teammate, Samuel Appiah, was selected by the Houston Dynamo). Club career Western Sun On January 26, 2015, during the January transfer window, Kipchumba signed a six-month contract with Western Sun. He scored on his debut against Royal Guards on January 31, but struggled for the next two months. Despite this, he finished the season strong, scoring three goals in the final five matches of the season to help Western Sun to a fifth-place finish in League C. On July 1, Western Sun signed Kipchumba to a one-year extension. On April 6, 2017, Kipchumba announced on social media that he had left the Western Sun club due to personal reasons and that he would not be completing the season with the team. He had less than three months remaining on his contract. RivalSport Six days after he was granted release from Western Sun, Kipchumba signed a deal with RivalSport in nearby Warner Bay until the end of the 2016-17 League B season, with an option to renew at season's end. He made his debut for the club two days later in a Friday night game against CGC Red Stars. RivalSport finished 4th in League B and qualified for the promotion playoffs, and Kipchumba appeared in both semi-final legs against Winston Beach, scoring an early goal in the second leg at Rainbow Stadium to help RivalSport to a 3-3 draw. That result would give them a 5-4 aggregate win and a place in the final. Following RivalSport's successful promotion to League A, the club rewarded Kipchumba with a two-year contract extension. Kipchumba was named in the starting eleven for RivalSport's first-ever League A match, on September 30, 2017, against Forest United at ONEsport Stadium. He went on to score in the 82nd minute when he headed in from Turhan Ehrlich's corner. Despite being the club's first top flight goal in their history, it was not enough as Forest won the match, 2-1. On November 2, Kipchumba suffered a PCL injury in his knee while training and missed more than three months. He returned to the side on February 10, 2018, coming on as a late substitute in a 0-0 draw with Helena United. Merrickton Kipchumba left RivalSport at the conclusion of the 2018-19 League A season and joined Merrickton on a free transfer on July 7, 2019, signing a two-year deal. Personal life Kipchumba speaks English, French and Swahili. He supported Liverpool as a child. Category:Player pages Category:Merrickton F.C. players Category:RivalSport F.C. players Category:K-burg Pride F.C. players Category:Bay View Energy FC players Category:Black Lions F.C. players Category:People from the United States Category:People from Kenya